


Come home, and hold me

by jonathankane



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Dom!Jonny, M/M, Sub!Pat, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, clueless kaner, cute 1988, pat is a bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonathankane/pseuds/jonathankane
Summary: Pat tries to hide his sickness from Jonny so he doesn't worry. It doesn't go quite to plan.
Relationships: Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Come home, and hold me

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii this is my first fic on ao3 so please be kind 
> 
> I also want to thank @LaPetiteLouve for all the help that they provided on this fic 
> 
> enjoy reading!!!!

7:45 am.

Is what the alarm clock reads when Patrick opens his eyes. Patrick knows he’s alone because Jonny normally goes on a run at 7:00.

He lies in bed for a few more minutes noticing the small headache that he has. He thinks it’s probably just a hangover.

From last night, he could just take some painkillers and be fine and go about his day normally.

Pat finally finds the strength to pull the covers off and slowly get out of bed but once he’s on his feet he’s immediately sitting back on the bed from the dizzy spell. 

Pat shakes his head and slowly stands back up with the same headache and some nausea and slowly makes his way to the couch to watch some TV.

The TV makes a click as it’s turned on and a random program turns on but Pat really doesn’t care because he feels like utter shit.

Pat fights to keep his eyes open from the headache getting increasingly worse and the nausea feeling like he’s being stabbed to death.

He curls into himself and prays to every god that his Jonny would be home soon.

___  
8:00 am

Is what the TV guide says as he looks at random programs that are on hoping to find something that's good enough to stay awake for.

After a while of sitting on the couch and watching TV and struggling to keep his eyes open he hears keys jingling in the door and the lock click open.

The front door opens and Pat knows it’s Jonny because he’s the only other person with a key to the apartment.

Jonny pads into the living room and plops on the couch beside Pat and wraps his arms around him and pulls him into his chest.

“Hey baby.” Jonny says as he kisses Pat’s temple after he’s got Pat comfortable in his arms.

Pat responds by snuggling into his chest deeper while keeping his eyes on the TV screen playing some random show that Pat has no idea what it is.

He feels Jonny tense and relax at Pat’s response. Pat knows he should tell Jonny he just can’t find the strength to. 

He feels another wave of nausea hit him and he just snuggles into Jonny and gripping the side of the couch until his knuckles turn white.

“Babe are you okay?” Jonny asks concern laced in his tone as he rubs Pat’s back softly and Pat looks up to meet his worried eyes.

“I’m okay… just maybe a tiny bit hungover… I’m okay though Jon.” Pat says smiling and he kisses Jon’s bicep.

Pat turns his head back to the TV and by then the nausea is gone and the clock reads 8:15 am.

Boy, it's gonna be a long day.

___

12:45 pm

Is what the clock on the wall reads when Patrick has enough courage to go pee. He turns to Jonny and says

“Jonny I gotta pee..” Jonny lets him up and Pat regrets it because Jonny was so warm but Pat’s urge to pee was worse. 

Pat slowly stands up and slowly pads towards the bathroom and manages to pee successfully and flush. 

He turns to go back to the living room when a sudden wave of nausea hits him like a truck and sends him to his knees leaning over the toilet bowl.

Pat dry heaves over the porcelain bowl and throws up his dinner from the previous night. Pat grasps the bowl so tight his knuckles turn white.

He hears Jonny padding towards the bathroom and he clutches the bowl tighter as his brain goes through all the possibilities of how Jonny’s gonna react

“Baby? You’re taking a long-” Jonny cuts himself off as he turns into the bathroom.

Pat rests his head on the side of the bowl and sobs and he feels Jonny place his large, warm hand on his back and start rubbing as Pat starts to throw up again.

“oh mon amour, tu iras bien.” Pat hears Jonny murmur as he rubs his back. 

Pat feels himself get exhausted and he leans back and Jonny catches him and pulls him into his chest.

After a minute Pat feels a warm cloth run across his face and neck and he relaxes more into Jonny’s touch.

He feels Jonny stand up and Pat opens his eyes and left over tears slide down his face as he stares at Jonny with big doe eyes begging to be held again.

Jonny looks down at Pat and he feels a little bit of satisfaction of being looked down on by Jonny but then he remembers that Jon is probably pissed with him.

Pat closes his eyes again and he feels Jon lifting him up so his wraps his legs around Jon’s torso and arms around his neck

__

Jon starts walking and Pat feels himself floating as Jonny walks but then a thought creeps into his head about what Jonny’s gonna do to him because he didn’t tell him.

Is Jonny gonna punish him? Is Jon gonna leave him to fend for himself because he’s so disappointed in Pat?

Pat spirals. He opens his eyes and his eyes immediately fill up with tears and silent tears start streaming down his face and Pat plants his faces into the crook of Jonny’s neck.

Tears after flooding down Patrick’s face when Jonny starts rubbing his back again and swaying back and forth standing still.

“Quoi qu'il en soit, ma chère?” Jonny whispers into Patrick’s hair as Pat sobs pitifully into Jonny’s neck.

Pat feels Jon lean down and grab something then pad towards another area and Pat opens his eyes and realized they were in the bedroom.

“Oh Pat I’m not mad at you.” Jon says and Pat brings his head up and meets Jonny’s worried filled eyes. 

“Y-you’re not?” Pat hiccups

“Of course not baby boy, I’m a little upset that you didn’t tell me but I’m okay because I know you know better.” Jonny says softly.

Pat nods and rests his head back Jon’s shoulder and relaxes and closes his eyes and takes in Jonny’s smell which is the faint smell of his cologne and sweat.

He feels Jon set him in bed and tuck him in and he kisses Pat’s forehead and Pat feels his hands leave his body.

A wave of fear washes over his body and his mind is racing thinking ‘jonny jonny jonny’. Pat shoots up as he sees Jonny opening the door.

“Jonny!” Pat wails as he looks Jonny right in the eye and Jonny walks back to the bed and sits on the other side of the bed and cups the side of Pat’s face.

“P-please don’t leave..” Pat’s says while looking at him hoping he won’t disappear into thin air and he’d be left alone.

__

Jonny pulls the blankets over himself and pulls Patrick close and Pat snuggles into his chest and relaxes at the warmness of Jon.

“Don’t worry baby boy, I’ll never leave you alone. I love you so so so much and I don’t know what I’d do without you mon cher. I’ll always love you even when we’re retiring our jerseys at the UC, I’ll still love you then. Even though you stress me out, I still love you.” Jonny says softly while tightening his grip on Pat’s waist.

Patrick feels himself falling asleep and he relaxes into Jonny’s touch and starts drifting off to sleep and Jonny starts softly singing a french lullaby.

Patrick looks at the alarm clock and it read 1:30 pm, Pat smiled and he snuggled further into Jonny.

The hum of Jonny’s voice sent him into a restful and peaceful sleep in the arms of the man he loves.


End file.
